


Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'… Akashi couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at it, vaguely wondering when he'd started taking orders from the shorter man. “Don't look so suspicious, Akashi-kun. I won't eat you. Well... not exactly.”'</p>
<p>Akashi's got Sunday morning habits. Tetsuya's persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from, but it did and so... here it is. This fic is sort of tied to 'Official' but it's really just an optional extra that popped into mind while I'm working on something else. I hope you like it.
> 
> DISLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke/Basket does not belong to me.. Neither do the characters or scenes from the manga and anime.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi says, voice low with a touch of annoyance.

“Hmm?” is his lover's response. The shorter man makes no move to shift from his current position, eyes not straying from the book in his hand.

“Tetsuya, how long do you plan on staying there?”

“As long as it takes.” His lover smiles innocently, blue eyes the colour of summer skies meeting his for the briefest of moments, before returning to the book in his hands. Akashi sighs audibly, clinging desperately to the last bit of control he has over his emotions. In his hand is the Sunday paper he had been reading before Tetsuya had sauntered in, demanded his attention, and proceeded to plop himself, unceremoniously, on the redhead's lap when the redhead had not responded.

“I thought you had work to do,” Akashi tries to reason with his lover, who only hums thoughtfully.

“I'm procrastinating.”

“And you expect me to do the same?” A shrug is the response he receives.

It's Sunday morning and, for once, Akashi is not drowning in piles of paperwork and deadlines. This isn't to say that there's no work, it's just not urgent. He'd decided to give his staff the entire weekend off, something they'd been grateful for, yet apprehensive over. However, when Akashi had told his butler that Tetsuya would be spending the weekend at his place, he'd noted the look of relief on the older man's face. Clearly, his staff thought the he was incapable of looking after himself. He'd noted that and filed it away for a future date.

Work – along with its demands and stresses – had kept him away from home and, thus, Tetsuya for the past three weeks. He'd spent the last year or so learning about the finer workings of the company, from the lowest errand boy to the Board of Directors. His father felt it was now time for him to take his place in the actual running of the company. So he'd taken up a position as a junior executive in the Import and Export division of the company. The older employees, though knowing who he was, had still looked a little peeved by this. After all, he was only twenty-three years old. Tetsuya had beenunderstanding, as always, calling him, and his butler, occasionally to find out if he was well.

After three, long, long weeks of very little contact, Akashi had been, uh... eager to be able to spend time with his Tetsuya again. They'd spent the entire weekend, thus far, reacquainting themselves, and their bodies, with each other. Akashi almost smiled at the memories, but fought it, because, even though Tetsuya's focus seemed to be on his book, Akashi knew his lover was extremely observant. He'd planned to spend Sunday recuperating, because he really was exhausted; Tetsuya was more demanding than most would believe.

They sat in silence for what seemed too long a time; Tetsuya reading his book, Akashi glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

“You know, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya finally said, teasingly. “Making such faces will only give you wrinkles.” The shorter man turned the page and continued reading.

“Why do you insist on being so difficult, Tetsuya?”

“Because you insist on being so stubborn, Seijuurou-kun.” It wasn't that the redhead didn't want to go another round with the shorter man. It's just that he had been reading the newspaper and he hated leaving things unfinished. He was finicky, like that. It's something that had been drilled into him since childhood. However, after another long while of silence, Akashi sighed, giving in to Tetsuya's demand – only because it was Tetsuya, and only this one time.

“Fine,” he said, placing his slightly crumpled newspaper on the small table beside the chair he was seated on. The shorter man turned to look at him, a small smile on his face; Tetsuya could be awfully smug when he wanted to be. Akashi watched as his lover closed his book and placed it over the newspaper, shifting off the redhead's lap, unnecessarily slow, and stretching his limbs; he was still dressed in his pyjamas.

“Come,” was the command given, and Akashi couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at it, vaguely wondering when he'd started taking orders from the shorter man. “Don't look so suspicious, Akashi-kun. I won't eat you. Well... not exactly.” The redhead smiled at that, because, honestly, Tetsuya was something else. He pushed himself off the chair and followed his blue-haired lover. 

Half way to his bedroom, he grabbed Tetsuya by the hips and held the shorter man against his body, earning a small gasp when he nipped at Tetsuya's earlobe.

“You know, Tetsuya,” the redhead whispered low and breathy into his lover's ear. “You've become quite the tease, recently” He kissed the back of Tetsuya's neck. “And cheeky.” He licked the spot behind his lover's ear. “And it just won't do.” He moved one hand from Tetsuya's hip to dip past the elastic waistband and cup the shorter man's growing erection, not at all surprised by the absence of underwear. He smirked slightly at the moan that Tetsuya tried to strangle. “What do you suggest I do about your recent behaviour?”

Akashi watched Tetsuya's face as closely as he could from the awkward angle, taking deep satisfaction at the redness that seeped onto his lover's cheeks, which only served to fuel the hunger that Tetsuya himself had awoken with his actions. Though Akashi was not usually the initiator of their sexual escapades, once Tetsuya had hooked him, he was the driver. His hand stroked over the growing weight in his hand and he had to bite back a moan at the way Tetsuya's hips thrust into his touch, breath hitching and groaning unabashedly.

Suddenly, Akashi removed his hand and steered his lover toward the bedroom, having decided that the corridor was not the most suitable setting for what he had in mind. Tetsuya complied and let himself be led from behind. Shutting the door behind them with a backward kick, purely for effect, he whispered low into Tetsuya's ear, “you may call me sensei for the next while, Tetsuya. Because, clearly, a lesson in good manners is what you need.”

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akashi could feel Tetsuya's hot, uneven breath fan on the side of his neck as the shorter man lay on top of him, boneless. He sucked in air just as raggedly, trying to regain a semblance of control over his body, which had shut down in the afterglow of really good sex. He smiled slightly, eyes on the ceiling, as he rubbed small circles on Tetsuya's back, knowing that it was one of his lover's favourite sensations. He was rewarded with a quiet, satisfied moan, akin to a purr, that squeezed at his heart.

They were wet, and hot, and sticky, but the thought of moving barely crossed Akashi's mind, so content was he in having Tetsuya slumped in his arms as though he belonged there. Which he did, the redhead always concluded. Akashi placed a kiss on his lover's head, savouring the sigh he was rewarded with.

They were different; having come from different backgrounds, having different personalities - though many of their friends seemed to the think otherwise – and had different views on pretty much everything. But despite this, or maybe because of it, they fit.

They fit so perfectly that Akashi sometimes wondered what he'd do if he were to ever lose Tetsuya. He'd lost the blue-haired man once, in their teenage years, but that was before he had come to fully acknowledge what it was he felt for Tetsuya. Now that he knew and accepted it, he wasn't sure he could ever let go. 

'I love you', is what he wanted to say, but the words formed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Instead, he kissed Tetsuya's head again as though doing so would ensure the shorter man would be his for all time. 

“Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya mumbled into his neck, voice sounding sleepy and far away. “We're messy.” The redhead chuckled at this observation of the obvious.

“I suppose a bath is in order, then?” Tetsuya nodded, but neither made a move for a while. Akashi was starting to doze off, when Tetsuya lazily peeled himself off the redhead's chest and climbed off the bed.

“We should bath before we fall asleep, Sei,” Tetsuya stated, before walking towards the bathroom on wobbly legs. Akashi watched as his lover disappeared into the adjoining room. He waited for the sound of rushing water before rolling off the bed and following.

After bathing and tugging on fresh clothing – long pyjama bottoms for Akashi, an old T-shirt and one of the redhead's slightly oversized boxer-short pyjamas for Tetsuya – they crawled under the covers and snuggled closely. Tetsuya wrapped an arm around Akashi's bare waist, pulling himself closer to the heat that the redhead offered. Akashi brought his arm around his lover, lazily stroking his fingers up and down Tetsuya's T-shirt covered back, smiling triumphantly at the sighs that escaped from the shorter man. Tetsuya was first to succumb to exhaustion, his breath evening out and deepening over Akashi's torso.

It was only then, when Akashi was absolutely certain that the shorter man was asleep, that he leaned in, brushing his lips over soft, pale blue hair and whispered a tender and genuine “I love you” to a sleeping Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
